septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Nika Andreyev
In order to travel and see the world to spread her inventions, 23 year old Nika Andreyev had to leave the comfort of her home. What better way to travel than a ship? A ship! A real ship! A strong change of pace from her inland life where the only body of water was a small lake that the ducks would flock to! And of course, what other ship would catch her eye than one that looked like a whale! It was like something out of a fairytale! How could she leave the port on anything less? She immediately set out to finding the captain and a resume. Talents and Skills *Tinkering/inventing *Fluent in Russian *She can make an incomparable jam tart *Has a finely honed sense of familial justice *Excellent liar *Sharpshooter *Is able to backflip Weapons *A simple slightly modified flintlock pistol. (Modified to shoot at a slightly higher distance) Combat Skills and Abilities *Though she tends to avoid most fights, she has surprisingly good aim. *She packs a wicked kick and punch from years of roughhousing with her siblings. *She's not afraid to bite you do not test her Education and Intelligence Background She attended school for about six years before leaving to help their mother take care of her newborn brother and keep the house in order. She's certainly not the brightest when it comes to math and writing, but when dealing with hands-on subjects such as messing with tools and repairing most automotives, she's among the best of them. A rough estimate for her IQ would be 116. Goals All Nika wants is to be a famous inventor to bring in money so her lower-middleclass family can retire peacefully. Four children, especially three of them rough and rowdy boys, can be a handful and she wants to make sure they can finally rest. A short-term goal however would probably be to learn how to play the piano. She's a woman of simple wants when it comes to quickly in the future. Ask her what she wants to do and she'll likely reply "Get dinner." Personality She's rather wary of new faces, but once she's settled into you, she's almost literal sunshine. She doesn't enjoy quarrels between friends and will often be the first one to step in between a fight, though her methods of stepping in may be slightly less unorthodox, as she prefers to give both parties a sharp cuff on the ear. She's a bit of a tomboy, preferring to stay in slacks unless the weather is too hot. She can roughhouse with the best of them and can eat an entire cake in one hour. But despite her rough beginning, she cares deeply for those around her and won't hesitate to mother anyone who may be having a bad day. Weaknesses Family and friends. If any of them should be held hostage or in serious danger, she'll freeze in fear and be willing to do practically anything to ensure their safety. Food. It may seem like a silly weakness, but her appetite is so insatiable that if she came across cupcakes in the middle of a forest, chances are she would eat them. You have no idea how easy it would be to poison this chick. Stubbornness. When it comes to her pride, mules have nothing on her in terms of bullheadedness. She would rather drown herself trying to prove that she can hold her breath longer than you if challenged on it. Appearance Nika is maybe roughly 5'4" and 120lbs (Surprising, given all she eats. Her metabolism must be godlike). She has long, fine, cornsilk blonde hair that naturally curls a bit towards the ends, down to the small of her back that she usually keeps back in a ponytail or braid. She has sea-blue eyes and a rather pale complexion despite how much time she can spend in the sun testing out her inventions. She borders on a D cup (she can't stand them. Claims it gets in the way.) that she usually tries to contain in a corset and white shirt, and brown striped slacks unless the weather is too hot, in which she will switch to a skirt, and brown leather boots. She carries a pair of goggles always on her head or over her eyes, and her trusty flintlock in a holster at her waist, which was a going-away present from her father for safety. She always has a red stone on a pendant around her neck, a childhood birthday present from her siblings that she treasures dearly. Relationships 'Parents/Siblings' Nikolai Andreyev - Father Ysabeau Andreyev - Mother Ivan and Sven Andreyev - Twins, elder brothers Nikolai Andreyev Jr. - Younger brother 'Friendships' Building up :D Background Nika Viktoriya Andreyev was born on July 11th, 17XX to a modest farming couple in Russia. From an early age, she was tinkering with bits of metal and screwdrivers as a hobby, helping her father fix farm tools. When she was 12, she successfully created her first working invention, a small robotic like creature on wheels that would get the mail for them when the pressure plate was activated. Since then, her interest was sparked and she began to dream of being a famous inventor, how her productions would change the world as they knew it, and could possibly land her rich so she could repay mama and papa and give them the retirement they so richly deserved. And to do this, she had to gain her reputation, hone her skills, and travel. Category:Characters